memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abraham Lincoln
Split To quote Spock: "It would seem that we were held in the power of creatures able to control matter and to rearrange molecules in whatever fashion was desired. So they were able to create images of Surak and Lincoln after scanning our minds ''and using their fellow creatures as source matter." * Abraham Lincoln --> Abraham Lincoln (Excalbian) * Surak --> Surak (Excalbian) * Phillip Green --> Phillip Green (Excalbian) * --> Zora (Excalbian) * Kahless the Unforgettable --> Kahless (Excalbian) * Genghis Khan --> Genghis Khan (Excalbian) All of the Excalbian images should be individual pages, as they were all Excalbians posing as said characters. --Alan (talk) 17:01, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :In my view, the historical figures seen on Excalibia were interpretations by Kirk and Spock, as they understood them to be, not necessarily as they were. So, yeah, I am for creating new pages.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:03, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not sure this as any different than having holographic recreations of people on the articles about the people and not separate articles. 31dot (talk) 21:26, October 15, 2018 (UTC) These are Excalbians posing as what you see. The quote from the ep above makes that pretty clear. Oh, and, "''For a moment, it appeared almost mineral. Like living rock with heavy fore claws. It's settling down now to completely Human readings." --Alan (talk) 21:59, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I needed a refresher. So this is more akin to Julian Bashir (Changeling). 31dot (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :::This is more Silver Blood than holographic duplicate, though since Changelings only interpret who they duplicate, that might be the closest comparison since the Silver Blood actually had the crew's memories and eventually went on to act more or less as they would. The physical makeup of these doppelgängers is definitely closer to the Silver Blood. :::That said, I support splitting all but Zora, as the only real data point we have on the character is from this reference and a redirect means we don't have to duplicate a bunch of bginfo and make readers load two pages to read pretty much the same thing beyond an image and some categories. - 01:52, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::I support splitting off both the Excalbian duplicates and the Silver Blood duplicates. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:50, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think the Excaliban duplicates should be filed under Unnamed Excalbians, with headings showing who they impersonated to differentiate them. :::::As for the Silver Blood, I think they were all aspects of the same pool of blood, so I would support them staying where they are. :::::Regarding , I think there should be a main Zora article in addition to the heading under Unnamed Excalbians. Although there is the barest amount of info on the historical Zora available, there are many such articles. The background could be divvied up depending on whether it pertains to the original or the Excaliban.--Connor Cabal (talk) 22:32, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::If you're just going to split on the only one with explict opposition, you might as well just pull the trigger with the rest. :::The real Zora can't use the sidebar, since on all formats but a computer the caption isn't visable or readable. That means like the we can't use the image we have because it's not the actual subject. - 05:02, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Don't be so dramatic. I was actually just toying around with it after the content of her part in the adventure was actually, first, written, and then, fleshed out, just to show that there was a difference between the "two". It clearly made no sense to have the page combined as one any further, any more than if it were Finnegan or Lovok. I also wasn't going to bother changing the other links until I was committed to the next character in question. --Alan (talk) 11:43, October 19, 2018 (UTC)